Pashto
by AveJa
Summary: (TheMadKatter13) Pokus o flirt v baru se ukáže být něčím víc, když je odmítnutí v neznámém jazyce vráceno. JohnLock: První setkání.


_Název: Pashto_

_Překlad: Pashto (Pokud nevíte, je to jazyk, jakým se mluví v Afgánistánu.)_

_Autor: TheMadKatter13_

_Fandom: Sherlock BBC_

_Zdroj: fanfiction net_

_Varování: žádné  
_

_Poznámka autora: Nepamatuju se, kde jsem na tenhle nápad přišla, ale hned jak se objevil a já začala psát, donutilo mě to myslet na úžasnou AtlinMerrick a její skvělý příběh 'The Day They Met'. Takže tohle je pro tebe, drahá Wendy._

* * *

„Brý věčer, krasavče. Vypadáš trochu moc nóbl na poflakování se na místě jako je tohle."

Hlas za ním byl víc přátelský než úchylný, ale pořád byl dost nezřetelný. Běloch, pozdní třicítka, brzká čtyřicítka, přizvuk londýnské rodiny se skotským původem, venku se skupinou kamarádů, kteří se teď smějí za nimi. Sherlock objevil jeden z nejrychlejších způsobů, jak zastrašit cizince s nechtěnou pozorností, když byl na případu, kde opravdu záleželo na čase a to je, odpovědět jim v cizím jazyku a předchozí čtyři fakta nenaznačovala, že by byl muž nějak zcestovalý. Oběti této techniky na něj vždy zamrkají, buď si myslí, že je šílený nebo jim dojde, že doopravdy mluví jiným jazykem, než že by plácal nesmysly, ale tak či tak nakonec odejdou pryč. Má ve vrstvách své paměti širokou škálu možností, a tak jednu z nich námatkou vybere.

„_Yawaazi mi pregda."_ (Nech mě na pokoji.) odpoví rozhodně v pashto. Nikdy není špatný nápad být trochu sprostý, obzvlášť když s mluvením v cizí řeči má jeden jistotu, že mu posluchač nerozumí.

„_Khushala shum pali do di." _(Rád tě potkávám.) uchechtne se muž pobaveně a trochu sarkasticky. V pashto. Sherlock, příjemně překvapen a zaujat víc cizincem než případem (stejně je to jenom čtyřka, ale je to jediný případ za týden a navíc tu bylo něco ohledně téhle aférky s ženou-později-mužem-převlečeným-za-ženu, co nedokázal zachytit), se otočí , aby se podíval na cizince, který stále stojí přímo tady, zírá na něj a kření se, napůl plnou sklenici piva v ruce. Je tu jistá atraktivnost u tohodle statného vojáka – oči mu přeletí přes hlouček kamarádů za mužem, zachytí tvář, kterou dobře zná – statného armádního _lékaře_ s jeho od předpisu lehce odrostlými vlasy, čistě modrýma očima a zvědavým nakloněním hlavy. Sotva se otočil dokola, tak se ty čistě modré oči otevřely víc a zornice se rozšířily a je jasné, že tenhle muž neviděl jeho obličej, než mu vysekl kompliment, ale teď, když ho vidí, tak je neskonale víc vzrušen. Doktorův postoj se otevře, nabízí, zve. Po chvilce muž mrkne a potom přikývne, jednou, krátce, potvrzení pro něj samotného, než nakloní hlavu a zvedne sklenici v pozdravu.

„Tak dobře. _Kha sehat walary."_ (Na zdraví.) rozloučí se, než se obrátí pryč, pochopení v každé linii jeho postoje, že jeho pokus o flirt byl zavržen a on přijal toto odmítnutí elegantně a s dobrou náladou. Bez přemýšlení se Sherlock natáhne a chňapne ho po loktu a ne, aby pomohl srovnat pití.

„Doktor, který napadl Afgánistán? Zajímavá kombinace povolání." Doktorovi oči se rozzáří zvědavostí a brzy už Sherlock vysvětluje svoje dedukce (_'-postoj-', '-sestřih vlasů-', '-opálení-', '-Mike Stamford-', '-národní jazyk-'_) a (bývalý) kapitán doktor John H. Watson ho za jeho dedukce chválí (_'Neobyčejné!', 'Užasné!', 'Fantastické!', 'Skvělé!'_).

A potom jsou Sherlockovi dedukční schopnosti aplikovány i na další návštěvníky hospody a John se hihňá do svého piva a snaží se neopírat o Sherlocka a Sherlockovi ani trochu nevadí, když se mu to nepodaří.

A potom už jsou Johnovi kamarádi dávno pryč a hospoda zavírá a Baker Street vlastně není zas tak daleko.

A potom se přesouvají skrze ulice a nahoru po sedmnácti schodech a John už se víc nesnaží neopírat o Sherlocka a Sherlock se nemusí snažit potlačovat, že to vítá, když oba padnou do převlečené a ustlané postele.

A nakonec Sherlock znovu dedukuje, ale tentokrát svýma očima (_zornice rozšířené, když se na Johna podívá _takhle), a svým jazykem (_ze_ _špičky penisu uniká ještě sladší tekutina, když přejede jazykem po _téhle _žíle_), a svými prsty (_hruď povzbudivě vyrazí vzhůru, když otočí každou bradavku jen o trošku tvrději_) a svými zuby (_cvaknou proti Johnovým, když doktor odpoví na jeho zvířecí polibky svými vlastními agresivními_) a svými rty (_našpulené kolem kyčelní kosti, dychtivé vzít si vlastní potěšení_) a svýma ušima (_způsob, jakým John vykřikoval nebo sténal, když se na něj podíval _takhle,_ když ho olízl _tady_ a _takhle _nebo když otočil_ tímhle tady _nebo když kousnul do _tohoto místa _jen tak dost tvrdě, aby zanechal značku_) a svým penisem (_tak těsný, vlhký otvor, který ho svírá a drží s každým vytažením a nasává ho zpět s každým přiražením_).

A John ho opět chválil (_'Kurva!', 'Tvrději!', 'Kurevsky úžasný...', Naprosto skvělé...', 'Znova!', 'Hlas jako sex...', 'O bože, _prosím, _Sherlocku!', 'Tak tlustý...', 'Ano, ano, ano, ano, ANO!', 'Já mám takový štěstí...', 'O, zase tam! Přímo tam!', 'Ty seš perfektní...', 'Prosím, dotkni se mě!', 'Prsty hudebníka...', 'Už budu!'_) a John opět vyvrcholil a John na něj opět mluvil a John, John, John, John, _John._

Doktor John Watson, který další ráno není v jeho posteli, protože připravuje snídani a čaj a usmívá se na něj a vypadá tak zářivě s ranním sluncem, které mu z jeho popelavě blonďatých vlasů dělá svatozář. Kapitán John Watson, který přijme jeho skoro zběsilé polibky proti pracovní desce, než ho obrátí a přidrží nehybného a vyžaduje, aby byl trpělivý a nejdřív se najedl, aby mohli mít energii na _víc_.

Bloger John Watson, který s ním jednu noc přišel domů a nikdy doopravdy neodešel.

Nemohl nikdy slovy poděkovat Mycroftovi za dar, který mu nevědomky poskytl, když před třemi lety donutil Sherlocka vzít případ v Afgánistánu, ale byl aspoň ke svému bratrovi o trošku míň krutý, než bývá normálně, když se ten věčně zaneprázdněný chlap ukázal o týden později v jejich bytě se zbytečným 'Gratuluji.'. Nekomentoval dokonce ani řečí těla, když John nabídnul Mycroftovi koláč k čaji a ten příjal. To donutilo jeho bratra být úžasně ostražitý na několik týdnů, ten muž byl nejistý o důvodu jeho (na něj) příjemnosti a John tomu všemu napomáhal těmi nejroztomilejšími nevědomými způsoby. Sherlock se ujistil, že poděkoval svému doktorovi přímějším způsobem za jeho neúmyslnou spolupráci, a i když svého blogera často donutil křičet až k ochraptění, určitě to nikdy nebylo objektem nějakých námitek.


End file.
